1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food products and methods of making food products and more particularly pertains to a new baked bean food product and method of making a flavorful baked bean and smoked pork side dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food products and methods of making food products is known in the prior art. More specifically, food products and methods of making food products heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,083; U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,198; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,900; U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,090; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,817; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,648; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,643; U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,259; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,974.
While these food products and methods fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new baked bean food product and method of making. The inventive product and method includes ketchup, maple syrup, Worcestershire sauce, dark brown sugar, cayenne pepper, black pepper, pork and beans, smoked onions and smoked pork.
In these respects, the baked bean food product and method of making according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts of the prior art, and in so doing provides a food product and method primarily developed for the purpose of providing a flavorful baked bean and smoked pork side dish.